A Half Normie Romance
by Kassie143
Summary: Imagine if Jackson had a little sister, well he does.This story begins in the middle of the school year at Monster high when a new ghoul joins the freaky-tastic world of monsters, with her older brother of course. That ghoul is me; my name is Jackie Jekyll and as of today I'm the newest student at Monster high. OCxHeath OCxBilly
1. New school

**Hello my sweets, this is my first Monster High story so i hope you guys like it. Leave reviews telling me what you though!**

* * *

It was 6:30 when I woke up; I was too excited about starting my first day of school to sleep, so I got ready and waited for my brother to wake up. As I waited for him to get his lazy butt up I turned on the TV and channel surfed.

I saw two and a half men was on so I decided to watch it; because that is something a 15 year old girl should always watch. I grabbed a big box of skittles and dove right into my breakfast, and yes I was eating skittles for breakfast.

Finally I heard my brother's door open so I turned off the TV and grabbed my bag "About time you got up, now come on I don't wanna be late."

"Alright I'm coming, sheesh." He quickly got a piece of toast and I put my I-Coffin in the pocket of my shorts. "Come on, you are so slow!" I was already out the door before he could get a word out "Hey slow down!"

He ran after me and we both walked to Monster high; I wanted to look good for my first day so I wore gray denim shorts, black and white converse high tops, black and red suspenders that hung down the sides of my thighs, a short sleeve yellow V-neck with a black and white checkered vest, a loose blue tie, and my glasses to top the whole look off.

When we got to the school I started to feel nervous, was it really a good idea for me to be starting here? "Hey I have to go do something; I'll meet you in the principal's office." He gave me the directions to the office and then went on his way to somewhere.

I took in a deep breath and opened the big double doors. As soon as I walked into the hall all of the monsters were staring at me and whispering. I awkwardly made my way through the hall but then a huge bull guy blocked my way.

"Whoa Jackson what happened to you?! You're a girl! And you're smaller than usual." He scanned me and then he smiled "You're kind of cute as a girl, I think I like this change." He put his arm around me and held me close to his bull chest.

"Can you get your arm off of me?" I twirled out from his arm grasp and leaned against the lockers. "I have to go that way so bye." I started to walk away but the bull boy picked me up "Yo Jackson what's up with you?"

"I'm not Jackson!" The bull boy froze and then Jackson ran up to us. "Manny what are you doing?!" Manny looked at Jackson with a shocked look and he out me down, I stood next to my brother and he was freaking out and asking if I was hurt.

I kept smacking his hands away and reassured him that I was fine. Manny shook his head and looked at us "Whoa whoa wait…if Jackson is right here. Then who are you?"

We both looked at Manny and Jackson answered "This is Jackie, my little sister." The people who were watching us all gasped "But she's a normie!"

"She is half normie, like me." It's true; I was half normie like my brother. Some would say that I'm Jackson's girl clone, we look a lot alike and we are both the same kind of monster. But when I'm in my normie form I am much cooler than Jackson, and instead of having an eyebrow piercing I have a lip piercing.

"Yeah well I'm gonna go to the principal's office now." I walked away from the small crowd and made my way to the principal's office. I knocked on the door and it slowly opened, I poked my head through and saw a women sitting in a chair holding her head in her arm.

"Um ?"

"Ah yes come in, you must be Jackie."

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me; I walked up to the desk and sat in the chair in front of it. and I talked for a while and she told me all that I needed to know about Monster high, she then gave me my schedule and a map of the school and I left her office with a smile.

I opened the door but I felt something hit it; I looked behind the door and saw a girl wearing something like a mummy outfit. "Sorry!" The girl looked up at me and her face showed pure anger "You are going to pay for that newbie! Goulia help me up!" A zombie girl helped the girl up and the mummy shoved me into the door.

"Well I can tell that I'm not going to like her." I walked through the hall and looked at the map to find my first period, not paying attention of course. Suddenly I slammed into something at I fell on my butt. "Oh sorry! I didn't see you."

"Oh um, it's fine." I looked up and saw a boy's face in front of mine, and he was a cute boy at that. We stared at each other for a moment but I shook my head and picked up my schedule. I stood to my feet and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"You must be the new student, I'm Heath."

I looked at Heath and smiled "I'm Jackie." He looked at me with a puzzled look and said "You look really familiar, have I seen you before?"

"No you're probably thinking of my brother, Jackson."

"Jackson's your brother? I didn't even know he had a sister."

"Yeah well, what are you gonna do."

"So your name's Jackie and your brother is Jackson. Jackie and Jackson." He chuckled at his comment and I laughed. "Yeah, Jackie and Jackson. Coincidence? I think not." We both laughed and then there was an awkward silence.

"So what's your schedule?" I showed him my schedule and his face lit up like his hair "We have every class together!"

"Cool, now I have an escort to take me everywhere." I smiled at him and we both walked to our first period; the rest of the day went by in a flash and I made a lot of new friends, although that mummy girl I could tell that she was going to be my least favorite part. As I made my way home with Jackson I smiled like a dork because I kept thinking about Heath and his escortness; I could tell that I was going to have a pretty good time at my new school.


	2. So much for a first impression

Jackson had noticed my goofy smiling and asked "What's got you so smiley?"

"Oh nothing…just a little crush is all."

"A crush?! Who is it?! "

"Why would I tell you of all people?"

"Because you are my baby sister and I have the right to know who your crush is!"

"No you don't!"

Jackson stopped and put me in a head lock "Tell me who he is!"

"Never!" I started thrashing and I got a good grip of my brother's arm, I put in all of my strength and I flipped Jackson onto his back. "I know karate! Do you not remember that?!" He coughed and tried to get up "You are so dead!"

"AAAHH!" I quickly ran the rest of the way home and sprinted to find Mom, thank god that she was in the kitchen. "Mom! Jackson's chasing me!" I ran behind her and hid for as long as I could before Jackson ran into the kitchen and tried to catch me.

Sadly Jackson had caught me when I tried to run upstairs to my room, he jumped on my back and pinned me to the floor. "Knock it off both of you!" Our mothers scream made us both freeze and look at her, when Mom was mad you wouldn't want to be anywhere near her.

"Jackson get off of her and both of you go to your rooms!" Jackson quickly got off me and we both stood with our heads down "Yes ma'am" We both went upstairs and parted ways as we went into our rooms and closed the doors.

I put on my headphones and listened to some music; unlike my brother who when listening to music turned into Holt I turned into my monster form Hannah. Whenever I'm under a huge deal of stress or I get too hot or too cold then Hannah comes out, also unlike Holt who is obnoxious Hannah is shy around people and she usually keeps to herself.

So pretty much when Hannah is out she is like Jackson and when I'm in my normal form I'm like Holt. I listened to Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low and laid on my bed only to doze off until it got dark. My nap was interrupted by loud noises downstairs; Mom had to work the night shift at work so Jackson must have invited some people over.

I decided to be normal me and go downstairs, I walked down the stairs and I got stared at by a guy with snakes for hair, the bull guy from this morning, Jackson, a werewolf boy, and a cute skater ghost boy. I stared at the five boys for a moment then said "What? I live here."

I continued walking and went into the garage where my beautiful drum set lay. I plugged in my speakers and placed my I-Coffin in the dock, I searched through my songs until I found the perfect one to drum to. I hit play and sat at the drum set and began drumming to the beat of the song.

_"Shadows fall on yesterday  
It's like time just slips away,  
I'm nothing, darkness follows me  
The dawning never shows its head  
I'm left dying here instead with nothing  
A lock without a key_

Like the brightest star, you shine through

Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah)  
Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah)  
(I've got purpose once again)

If looks could kill you'd be the one  
That takes my world and makes me numb  
I'm nothing, without you I can't breathe (I can't breathe)  
And as the sunlight burns the sky  
I see through my obsessive eyes  
I'm nothing, without you I can't see

Like the brightest star, you shine through

Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah)  
Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're the strength I need to fight,  
You're the reason I still try,  
I'm the moth and you're the light,  
Use these wings so I can fly (I can fly)

Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah)  
Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah)  
Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I've got purpose once again  
I've got purpose once again"

My hair flew in all directions as I drummed and I knew that Jackson's friends were staring at the garage door in amazement. The snake haired boy looked at Jackson and asked "Dude is that your sister?"

Jackson let his head dangle and he replied "Sadly, yes." The four boys all said in union "She's awesome." When the song ended I stood from the drum set and searched my songs for something else to listen to, I decided that I would try out some new dance moves so I moved my drum set into the corner and put my hair in a high ponytail.

I put on Starstrukk by 3OH! 3 and began dancing. I thought of the perfect moves for this song and I practiced them, but it was always the last move that I had trouble with. The ghost boy had poked his head through the door (literally) and watched as I danced, the end of the song had come up and I was just about to do my move.

I was going to jump up and do a one handed hand stand but I could never angle my hand right so it always slipped and I fell on my back or straight onto my side. When I tried the hand stand my hand slipped again but this time I heard cracking and I landed straight down on my back, knocking the wind out of me and hitting the back of my head on the concrete.

There was a loud thud and all of the boys ran into the garage to find me coughing in pain, they all ran towards me and Jackson lifted my back up so I was lying in his arms. I squeezed my eyes when he sat me up because I had bruises on my back and my last fall made them way worse than they already were.

"Jackie are you alright?!" I could hear the worry in his voice and I tried to move my arm but I felt a wave of pain shot through my arm and I whimpered like a puppy to suppress a scream. "What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!"

I spoke high and squeaky, still trying not to scream in pain. "I think I broke my wrist."

"Manny can you go get some ice from the freezer?"

"Sure" Manny ran back into the house and got some ice to numb my wrist; he came back with a bag of frozen peas, close enough. Jackson carefully placed the bag on my wrist and the snake haired boy spoke "Pick her up and get in my car, I'll drive to the hospital."

Jackson picked me up and took me out to snake head's car, Manny sat in the front while Jackson, ghost boy, and wolfie sat in the back with me and laid me on their laps. When we got to the hospital on the monster side of town Jackson ran to the reception desk with me in his arms and told the nurse that I broke my wrist.

One of the male nurses brought over a roller bed and took me from Jackson and laid me on it. He pushed the bed into the X-ray room and after a few minutes the male nurse walked out, Jackson ran to him "How is she?"

"Her right wrist is badly shattered and we found some horrible bruises on her back. We're going to have to keep her over night." Jackson's face went pale and he fell to his knees "Aw Mom's gonna murder me!"


	3. A night in the hospital

**Hello my pretties! here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

* * *

I looked around my hospital room and looked down at my cast covered wrist; I wasn't going to be able to do anything since it was my right wrist. I smiled a bit at the thought of Jackson being my personal slave; the happy thought soon escaped me when I realized that I wouldn't be able to practice my drumming and my dancing.

After a few minutes of silence there was a knock at the door and Jackson walked in with his friends and he had a worried look. He sat on my bed and looked at me "Jackie why didn't you tell me about the bruises on your back? Or that you kept falling?"

I looked down at my cast and he spoke again "You're my baby sister, if anything horrible happened to you then…"

"That's the thing. I'm not a baby anymore, I didn't tell you because I thought that I could handle it and it would get better. I can take care of myself you know."

"Oh…well alright." Jackson stood from my bed and his phone ran, it was mom getting ready to yell at him so he left the room so he wouldn't be embarrassed. The rest of his friends stayed in the room with me and properly introduced themselves, we all chatted for a bit.

A few minutes later mom ran in and yelled "Oh my poor baby girl! Are you alright?"

She flung herself on me and almost hugged me to death "Gah! Mom get off me, I'm fine!"

"Oh sorry sweetie." She let go and stood, she looked at the four other boys awkwardly and continued talking to me. "The nurse told me about your bruises and that you're going to have to stay overnight so I'm going to stay here with you."

"No mom it's fine, you don't have to stay here. Besides you should still be at work."

"Well I'm sorry if I randomly get a call saying that my daughter is in the hospital with a shattered wrist and a badly bruised back."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you alright!" I took in a deep breath to calm down my nerves. Billy floated over to mom and put a hand on her shoulder "Besides she won't be alone, I'll stay here with her."

"You would Billy? Oh thank you, now I have to get back to work but I will come to see you tomorrow. And you probably won't be going to school tomorrow either." After saying that mom walked towards the door and vanished into the hallway.

I looked at Billy and smiled "Thanks for staying with me Billy."

"It's no problem, really." The other three boys looked at me and Deuce spoke "Hey we better get going, it's getting late. We'll come see you after school tomorrow alright Jamie."

"Alright by guys." The three waved goodbye and left the room, leaving Billy and I alone. There was an awkward silence but it was soon broken by Jackson entering the room "Jamie I'm gonna be leaving with mom so you're going to be alone tonight. And I'll visit you after school tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay and I won't be alone, Billy said he's gonna stay with me." I smiled at my brother and he seemed iffy on the situation, he walked to the door and looked at the two of us again "Alright but Billy if you do anything to her I swear to god!"

"Don't worry man I won't do anything."

"Well…alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Jackson left the room and Billy and I were alone again. Billy and I looked at each other for a moment and he asked "So how long have you been playing drums?"

"I've been playing for a few years now."

"That's cool, now what about your dancing?"

"My mom signed me up for ballet when I was little, I hated it."

Billy let out a small chuckle and I stuck my tongue out at him "Don't judge me! And besides about my third lesson I almost set fire to the building."

After a few silent moments Billy and I laughed "Wait what did you do to do that?"

"Well my dance instructor said that my hair was too limp so she tried to curl my hair but I ran away and she forgot to turn the curler off. I don't like it when people try to mess with my hair."

"Oh really now?" Billy floated on top of me and slowly moved his hands to my hair "No no Billy no!"

I tried to move but he got to my hair to quickly and completely messed it up, he made it frizzy and it was covering my face. "You suck" I fixed my hair with my good hand and smacked Billy in the process. "Ow you smack hard."

"Hey you wanna hand me my I-Coffin? I'm bored and I want music."

"Sure thing."

Billy picked up my I-Coffin from the pocket of my pants and floated over to me and handed it to me. "Thank you Billy." I opened it and searched through my apps and I found scare tube, I touched the screen and my playlist popped up. I scrolled down and looked for a song to listen to and I decided to play Bring me to Life by Evanescence.

As the song played my eyes started to get heavy and I yawned, Billy chuckled "You sound like a puppy when you yawn."

"Shut up!"

"Well it's true."

"I'm going to sleep you're being mean to me."

"How am I being mean?"

"…you just are!" I slight blush spread across my cheeks and I pulled the covers up over my face so he wouldn't be able to notice. "Alright goodnight"

Billy turned off the light and floated around the room as I drifted off to sleep. He looked down at my sleeping body and whispered to himself "She's kind of cute when she's sleeping."

After a few hours it hit to 3 AM and I woke up from a creepy dream I had, I was being chased by the jersey devil through the Jersey forest (for those of you who have seen lost tapes then you know what I'm talking about).

I woke up in a cold sweat and I looked around for Billy, he was nowhere to be seen. I then heard the sound of hooves out in the hall and my face went pale, I pulled the covers over me and I tried my best to be quiet.

The hooves clacked past my room and went further down the hall so I was safe. I put in my headphones and turned on some calming music, which was The Only Exception by Paramore. As the music streamed through my head I drifted back to sleep and dreamed a happy dream.

I woke up the next morning at 8:30 and saw a note on the night desk next to my bed; I picked it up and read it. "Had to go to school but I'll come visit you when I get out. Billy." I put the note down and stared at the ceiling. All of a sudden my phone buzzed and it was a text from Heath, it said "Where are you? I'm lonely."

I replied with a giggle "I'm at the hospital; I broke my wrist because I fell."

Heath replied after a few second and I could tell that he was freaking out "What?! Are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fine. You don't have to freak out. Now stop texting me and pay attention to the lesson!"

"Fine but I'm coming to visit you today!"

"Alright." And with that we stopped texting and I was bored once again. "Gah so many people coming to visit me. Heath will probably tell Frankie and the rest of the group so this room will have a lot of monsters in it."

I decided to push the thought out of my head and go back to sleep, I wasn't going to be able to get much sleep with so many people visiting me when school got out.


	4. Back to school

**Hello cuties here is the next chapter, i hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave reviews, i love reading them! :)**

* * *

I slept the day away and before I knew it I had five minutes left until school got out, I turned on the TV in my room and watched Interview with a Vampire so I could fan girl over Lestat and his sexiness. After about twenty minutes my friends started pouring into my room with cards, balloons, and stuffed animals.

"Oh geez you guys didn't have to get me all this stuff." Frankie said with a smile "We know but we wanted to."

"Well I appreciate all of this." The group stayed and we all talked for a few hours but then visiting hours ended and they all had to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes and left one by one, by the time everyone had left it had gotten dark and my movie ended.

I decided to watch it again since I didn't really pay attention to it when my friends got here. I had started to doze off by the middle of the movie and I was pretty tired from all of my fan girling at Lestat and Louis.

My eyes started to feel heavy and I fell asleep, I opened my eyes after a few seconds and saw that I wasn't in the hospital room anymore. I sat up and saw that I was laying in a big king sized bed, suddenly two men walked into the room wearing fancy clothes. I then saw their faces and almost had a fangasm, it was Lestat and Louis!

Lestat looked at me then smiled "Ah good, you're awake."

"Where am I?"

"You are simply in a dream dear child"

"Hm that explains why you two are here"

"Yes, yes it does"

I pulled the covers off of me and proceeded to step on the floor but instead on feeling the cool tile I felt nothing. I fell into blackness and there was a bright white light, I then woke up and I was back in the hospital room. Mom and Jackson were looking at me and I blinked "hi"

"Sweetie the doctor said that you can come home now so I brought you a change of clothes, Jackson and I will be waiting for you out here."

"Alright thanks mom"

Jackson and mom left the room and I proceeded to change out of the hospital gown and into my normal clothes. I put my I-Coffin in my pocket and made sure that I had everything that I had and made my way out of the room.

Mom checked me out and the three of us walked to the car, as we drove home I listened to some music and danced in my seat. We pulled up in front of the house and I went straight up to my room as soon as I got into the house.

After about an hour mom called Jackson and me down for dinner, it was pasta night. That night I went to bed but I couldn't get comfortable because of my cast, but I eventually got comfy and was out like a light. The next morning I woke up and got ready for school, it was difficult since I could barely use my right hand but I managed to look decent.

I went downstairs and put some muffin tops in the toaster, I turned on the TV so I wouldn't be bored while I waited for Jackson. My muffin tops had popped and I ate them with ease, Jackson came down a few minutes later and asked if there was anything I needed. I told him "Jackson just because I have a broken wrist doesn't mean that I'm helpless"

"I know but I just worry about you"

"Well don't, I'm a big girl. Now come on I don't wanna be late."

I turned off the TV and slung my bag over my left shoulder, I walked out the door and Jackson ran after me. When we arrived at school I got stared at more than I did my first day, suddenly I felt a warm body press against me and I had an idea about who it was "Sup tour guide"

I turned around and smiled at Heath, he smiled back at me and we walked to our first period. When we walked in I got glomped by Frankie and I almost fell over "Welcome back Jackie!"

I smiled and laughed "Hey Frankie, hey guys" I waved to the rest of the group and I sat in my seat in-between Heath and Billy. Class didn't start for another ten minutes so we had time to chat and everyone had time to sign my cast; I got it in bright yellow to match my outfit.

The bell rang and everyone went to their seats, Billy floated into the seat next to me and greeted me with a smile. Thankfully we watched a video today so we didn't have to write anything, class flew by and it was onto my next class; sadly the mummy girl was in that class.

I sat next to Heath in the back and the mummy chick walked in, everyone looked at her like she was the most important person in the world. She spotted me and I rolled my eyes, she walked over to me with confidence that sky rocketed and stood in front of my desk "What happened to your arm? Did you fall off your training bike?"

She laughed and I came back at her "Did you fall off a cliff and completely mess up your face? Oh wait, it's naturally like that isn't it?" I smirked at her and she clenched her teeth "Look girlie I'm going to let you off with a warning but if you insult me ever again, there will be hell to pay."

I said back, sounding sarcastic "Oh no I'm so scared!" She stormed off to her seat and Heath gave me a high five, although the rest of the class looked at me like I was insane. The bell rang and the teacher started the lesson, halfway through he saw that the mummy was on her phone "Cleo put your phone away or its mine."

I thought to myself "So that's her name. Now I know exactly who I'm gonna piss off on purpose." I smiled at myself and started plotting; I didn't care about what she said. Heath saw the plotting look on my face and told me that it wasn't a good idea and that she was the most popular and most powerful girl in school.

That just made me want to do it even more, there couldn't be anything that she would do to me to make my life a living hell. I just couldn't turn into Hannah around her or else I would be screwed.


	5. VideogameDance Party

**Hello beautiful readers, I apologize for my late update. Anyway i hope you like this chapter and don't forget to leave reviews! :)**

* * *

A few weeks passed and my wrist finally healed, I avoided Cleo as much as I could and thankfully Hannah didn't come out in that time. It had felt a little weird not having my cast on but I quickly got used to it, and soon it was no more having Jackson being my slave.

I was happy to have it off because I could continue my dancing and my drumming. As I sat in class I thought of songs I could drum to and dance moves I could try and master, just not the one handed hand stand.

Mr. Rotter noticed me daydreaming and threw a knife past my head; I for one was deep in thought so I didn't notice until Heath tapped my shoulder. I shook my head and looked around "What I miss?"

Mr. Rotter looked at me with a slight glare "Oh nothing, just most of the lesson!"

"Time went by that fast?! Cool, I should daydream more often." I smiled at Mr. Rotter who chucked another knife right passed my head. "Dude quit with the knife throwing! You could stab someone's eye out!"

He looked at me and flashed a creepy smile "That's the point" Thankfully the bell rang and that was the last class of the day, I walked out with Heath and asked "Hey you wanna come over and play some video games? I have the key to my dad's secret stash."

"Sure, I just gotta get something from my locker real quick. I'll meet you outside in the courtyard."

"Okay see you in a bit"

Heath turned and walked down the hall to his locker, I turned to the exit and started walking. As I was walking all of the ghouls in the hall ran towards the door squealing and smiling. As curious as I was I followed the ghouls and saw why they were squealing, it had been over a boy that wore an old time suit, had shoulder length brown hair, and wore sunglasses.

"Ladies ladies calm down, there's plenty of me to go around." He also had a country accent; I leaned against the lockers and watched him for a bit. He looked in my direction and saw me staring, he smiled at me and I saw shiny and sharp fangs.

I whispered to myself "So he's a vampire, maybe Draculaura knows him." I felt my phone buzz so I checked it, Heath texted me that he had to stay later but he would still come over. I texted him back that I would get everything ready and wait for his arrival.

I put my phone back in my pocket and the vampire walked towards me "Well hello there little ladie"

I looked at the vampire with an eyebrow raised "Uh hi?"

"What might your name be you little cutie?"

"Jackie"

"What a beautiful name"

"Uh I guess? I'm gonna walk away now."

I walked past the boy and he looked at me with a dumbstruck look. I walked home and went into the kitchen; I got some snacks and ate for about fifteen minutes. I sat on the couch and looked at a wall; I spoke to myself "I wonder why Jacksons not home yet. Maybe he got stuck at school."

I continued to look at the wall for a minute then said "I need to exercise…I should play Just Dance!"

I ran up to my room and changed into a tank top, dance shorts, and put my hair in a ponytail. I ran back down the stairs and set up the Wii, I put in Just Dance 4 and waited for it to load. I put the remote strap around my wrist and selected a song, Moves Like Jagger.

I played this game all the time when Jackson wasn't home so I got pretty good at it. I turned up the sound so you would be able to hear it from across the house. The song started and at that moment I started dancing, I followed every move just as the avatar did.

Through about half the song I didn't realize that someone had walked in through the front door, or a few monsters to be exact. Holt, Dougey, Romulus, and Billy watched me as I danced perfectly with the avatar and when the song ended and sat on the floor panting.

Suddenly I heard clapping and I nearly fell over, I looked over at the noise makers and I fell onto my back. "God at least make some noise so I know someone's here! Jesus you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Heh sorry little sis" Holt smiled apologetically and I sat up to turn off the game, and then Billy said "You don't have to stop, it's pretty entertaining watching you."

The two wolf boys nodded in agreement "Well don't complain if you get annoyed with the songs I chose" The four boys went into the kitchen and I chose another song to do, this time I chose Gangnam Style.

I looked at the guys and asked "Any of you wanna do this with me?" Billy raised his hand and stood up "I do! I've played this normie game before." Billy ran over and I handed him a remote, the music started and Billy and I danced with the avatars; he was Psy and I was the other person.

I laughed when he first started dancing but we both soon got distracted and got completely engulfed in the dancing. Throughout the song we heard clapping and whistling from the other boys in the kitchen. When the song ended Billy and I high fived, I decided to take a break because I was already out of breath.

I got a glass of water and chugged it, I checked my phone to see if Heath texted me at all; he hadn't. I tossed my phone on the couch; I watched TV for a bit then regained some energy so I turned the game back on.

I browsed through the songs and clicked Funhouse, I got ready and the music started. I danced along with the avatar and the four boys looked at the odd dance but they still enjoyed it. At the end of the song I heard my phone buzz and it was a message from Heath saying that he would be over in a few.

I quickly turned off the game and ran upstairs to take a quick shower and change into my gaming clothes, after about ten minutes the doorbell rang and Holt answered it. "Yo Heath my man, what's up?"

"I'm here to see Jackie. Where is she?"

Holt looked at Heath with a suspicious look "Upstairs in her room"

"Alright thanks man" Heath ran past Holt and up the stairs to my bedroom, he knocked on the door and I opened the door. "Hey" We slapped our hands and fist bumped; I walked to the TV against the wall and sat in front of it.

I held out a controller and Heath took it and sat down next to me, I looked at him and asked "You ready for this?"

"Oh I am so ready!"

I smiled evilly and reached for the light switch "Good" I flipped the light off and turned on the game, which was Call of Duty. I had a lot more games and we had all night, thankfully tomorrow was Saturday so we could do this all night.

We started playing and immediately got transported into the gaming zone. We played video games until three AM, we would have played longer but we were starting to see things. I turned off the TV and we sat in complete darkness, I yawned and Heath jumped on me "SSHHH! I hear something."

I looked around the room and suddenly I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, of course Heath and I were hallucinating from too much video game time. Heath and I jumped on my bed but we both fell over from not moving for about 11 hours, I fell on my back and I felt something heavy laying on me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them slowly; I saw Heath's face right in front of mine in the darkness. Pink spread across my face and we looked at each other for a moment, I didn't know if I was imagining it but I saw Heaths face slowly getting closer to mine.

I quickly realized that I wasn't imagining it; Heath _was _getting closer to my face! As Heath inched closer to my lips I closed my eyes and suddenly felt warm lips press against mine in a heated kiss (literally). Heath pulled away after a few seconds and we both looked at each other again, we both said in union "Whoa"

* * *

**If you want to see what the dance moves i used look like look them up on youtube! :D**


	6. Hannah!

The next morning I woke up and it felt like I was in an oven, I slightly opened my eyes and saw that Heath was hugging me. My face turned as red as a tomato and I quickly got out of his grasp, thankfully without waking him up. I turned to my closet and looked at myself in the mirror, although it wasn't _me_ who I saw.

I saw a girl with short fire orange hair with red highlights and blue skin. She wore a purple skirt, a red hoodie, and black high top converse. Hannah had returned and from how hot I was from Heath hugging me it would be awhile until I changed back into Jackie.

I looked at Heath and I quietly ran out of the room, I went downstairs and went into the kitchen. I opened the freezer door and stood there for a bit to try and cool off, sadly I was still hot. I sighed and took out a pudding cup; I got a spoon and sat at the counter.

I stabbed my pudding with my spoon and ate the remains that were on the spoon. After a few minutes of stabbing pudding Holt danced into the kitchen and didn't notice me at first, he looked into the fridge and I looked at him. He turned and jumped a few inches when he saw me "Hannah?! You've returned to me!"

He immediately picked me up and spun me around "H-Holt! Put me down!"

"Why? I haven't seen you in forever! Speaking of which, how did you come out? Jackie never gets over heated or frozen."

"O-oh um, w-well um it was just uh really hot in my room last night."

"It didn't seem really hot to me and the guys."

"T-the guys are here?"

"Yeah; Deuce, Dougey, Billy, and Romulus. And of course Heath for you baby sister."

A slight blush spread across my face when Holt mentioned Billy and I thought to myself "If Heath wasn't sleeping in my bed I would hide in my room until they all left, but I guess I'm stuck down here."

Suddenly I heard a group of footsteps and I turned and saw Holt's friends, I froze in place with a blush on my face (Hannah is extremely shy around guys). Romulus was the first to see me and he smiled "Well who is this little cutie?"

My blush grew larger and I ran behind Holt, Holt sighed "This would be Hannah, Jackie's monster form."

"I find her quite cute."

I let out a small squeak and suddenly I heard the sound of Heath's voice "Jackie? Where did you go?"

I thought to myself "Aw he HAD to wake up!" Heath walked down the stairs and saw everyone in the kitchen "Aw hey dudes, have you seen Jackie?"

Holt moved out of the way and Heath saw me, he stared at me for a moment and asked "Who the heck is that?"

Holt replied "That's Hannah, Jackie's monster form"

"What?! So I finally meet Hannah, sweet!"

I cleared my throat and spoke "Heh yea so um I-I'm just gonna stay in my room for the rest of the day so bye!" I ran past the guys and straight back up to my room, I closed the door and I heard Heath yell "Jack-Hannah wait! I need to talk to you!"

I locked the door and leaned against the door; I slid down to the floor and sat in front of the door. Heath knocked and said "Hannah will you please open the door, I need to talk to you about last night." It sounded like he was whispering, probably because he didn't want any of the guys downstairs to hear.

"I don't really want to talk about that at the moment."

"Well can I at least come in? Please?"

I stood and unlocked the door, Heath pushed the door open and walked in "Thanks" I sat on my bed and turned on the TV, Heath sat next to me and he said "Look about what happened last night, I didn't know what I was doing. When I finally realized what was happening we were already kissing."

"You kissed my baby sister?!" Holt stood in the doorway and he didn't look happy, Heath squeaked with fear in his voice "I probably should have closed the door."

"I am going to kill you!" Holt jumped at Heath but he jumped out of the way, he ran out of my room and down the stairs and he was out the door in less than a minute. I looked out my window and Heath yelled "I'll see you at school!"

He ran from the house and I couldn't see him anymore, I felt the room get much cooler and I changed back into Jackie. I shook as I adjusted my tank top and pajama shorts; I thought to myself "Thank god I'm back to Jackie, now I can kill Holt and not feel bad about it!"

I turned to look at Holt with a glare and my fists were clenched by my sides, he looked at me and his anger turned into slight fear "J-Jackie, are you alright?"

"Why would I feel alright?! You just chased off one of my friends and one of my crushes none the less and you ask me if I'm alright?!"

"I'm only trying to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting! I can take care of myself and I don't need you invading my private life!"

I stormed past Holt and ran down the stairs, I quickly put on a pair of my black Toms and I ran out of the house. Holt ran to the door and yelled "Jackie wait!" Romulus ran out of the house and yelled "I'll go calm her down."

Deuce put his hand on Holt's shoulder and said "Dude, you messed up."

I ran to the abandoned park near my house and thought for sure that I would be alone. There was a playground and a swing set and I sat on one of the two swings. I looked down at my lap and slowly rocked back and forth, it was still early in the morning so the temperature wasn't the highest.

A cool breeze flew by and it sent goose bumps up my arms and my legs, suddenly I heard something running towards me and I ran onto the play ground to hide in the slide. The slide was about ten feet high and it was a twisty slide so I was diffidently hidden quite well, as long as there wasn't a werewolf looking for me.

I then heard a familiar voice call my name and I mouthed "Romulus…crap!" I stayed as still as I could and I slowed my breathing. Romulus walked onto the playground and sniffed "Jackie I know you're here, I can smell you."

He walked towards the slide and looked inside it "Found you!"

"Wah?!" I lost my grip and I rolled down the twisty slide, I got to the bottom and I lay on my back and my head dangled off the edge. I shook my head and flipped onto my stomach; I got up from the slide and looked for Romulus.

When I couldn't see him I ran but in a split second I was picked up and thrown over Romulus's shoulder "H-Hey! Put me down!"

"Not until you calm down"

"I'll be calm if you put me down!"

"Do you promise not to try and run away?"

"Yeah whatever."

Romulus put me back on the ground but he held onto my wrist just to be safe, he pulled me to the swing set and we sat down next to each other. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Not particularly"

"Alright, I won't force it out of you."

There was a moment of silence until I said "Well the thing is, my brother is way too over protective and I keep telling him that I can take care of myself but he just can't get it through his thick skull!"

"Well he just worries and he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I know he worries but he doesn't need to. Like I keep telling him, I can take care of myself." I cold breeze blew in front of me and I got really cold "Oh no" Before I knew it my skin had turned blue, I was wearing a skirt and a hoodie and I had on normal shoes.

Romulus looked at me and smiled, but he seemed different from how he usually was "So Hannah has returned, this way I can take advantage easier."

"Huh?!"

Romulus grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the sand and got on top of me "R-Romulus?! W-What are you doing?!"

"What I've wanted to do for a while."

He pinned me to the ground and pressed his lips onto mine, he was larger than me so I couldn't move. Romulus broke the kiss and looked down at me "I've liked you for some time now, and now that I've seen Hannah I'm hooked. I want you to be mine."

He slammed his lips onto mine once more and refused to break apart. I thought to myself "First Heath, then Romulus! Who's next, Billy?!"


	7. Hard Boiled Eggs and Paranormal Stuff

**Hello! I apologize for the late update but it is here now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave lots of reviews! **

* * *

When Romulus took me back to the house, he held my hand and wore a smirk on his face. I kept trying to pull my hand away but he kept a tight grip on it. When we arrived back at the house everyone was waiting outside for us, suddenly I felt my body temperature go back to normal and I transformed back into Jackie.

I looked at Romulus and I noticed that he was holding my hand, I pulled my hand away and he held my cheek "Come on Jackie, don't be like that." He leaned in to kiss me again but before his lips could meet mine I stepped back and slapped him straight in the face. I had slapped him hard enough for him to fall over on impact and leave a very noticeable hand print on his cheek.

"Try that again and I will cut out your tongue and sew your lips shut!"

I turned my back from him and walked back into the house; Dougey ran towards Romulus and picked him up to take him back to his place. Holt had changed back into Jackson so he and the other three followed me back into the house.

I went to the fridge and took out a can of coca cola; I opened the can and took a drink. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV; Jackson sat next to me and asked "Why did you threaten Romulus like that? Did something happen?"

"Well while we were in the park I changed into Hannah and he tried to kiss me. And before I threatened him he tried to kiss me again so I slapped the living daylights out of him and threatened him. I don't like it when people force me to do things I don't want do."

"Yea I know, I still have the bruise you gave me from that one time."

"You're the one who dragged me to kitties and unicorns on ice!"

"You were nine I thought you liked that kind of stuff!"

"Well you were way wrong."

I got up from the couch and headed towards the garage; I closed the door and sat at my drum set. Deuce looked confused and asked "Wait, that event happened when she was nine and she's fifteen now. How do you still have a bruise from six years ago?!"

"She punches extremely hard, like getting hit by a speeding rollercoaster hard."

"Now I know never to make her mad."

I took put my phone I looked through my songs; I stopped on Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte and plugged it into my speaker. I turn up the volume full blast and pressed play and began drumming to the song.

"_Always see it on TV or  
Read it in the magazines  
Celebrities, they want sympathy  
All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the Rolling Stone  
Talking about how hard life can Be_

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone elses shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall...  
Fall...

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
I think we should rob them

Did you know if you were famous  
You could kill your wife  
There is no such thing as 25 to life  
As long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran

Did you know if you were caught smokin' crack  
McDonalds wouldn't even want to take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone elses shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
I think we should rob them  
(Rob them)  
(Rob them)

They would fall(they would fall)  
They would fall...

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
You've got so many problems  
Think I can solve them

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes  
Just stop complainin'

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous"

I took a moment to catch my breath and took another drink of my coca cola, Billy opened the garage door and walked next to me "Hey Billy, what's up?"

"Nothing, just listening to you drum."

"Ah I see, you wanna stay and watch me do another song?"

"Would I!"

"Alright just sit or stand anywhere."

He nodded and sat in front of my drum set, I looked through my songs again when Deuce and Heath walked in and sat next to Billy. Heath looked at me with a puppy dog face and asked "Can we stay and watch to?"

I let out a laugh and replied "Sure" I found a good song and turned back to my drum set, I pressed play and began drumming to Riot Girl by Good Charlotte.

"_She's got tattoos, and piercings  
She likes Minor Threat she likes Social Distortion  
My girl's a hot girl  
A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment_

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover  
My girl's a hot girl, a riot girl and she's angry at the world

Emergency call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

And everywhere we go, she gets us thrown out constantly  
But that's okay  
'Cuz I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me  
Yeah

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover  
My girl's a hot girl, a riot girl and she's taking on the world

I said

Emergency call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

She wants a riot, she wants a riot

oooh oooh oooh  
oooh oooh oooh  
Don't ya know that all I really want is you  
Gotta know that all I really want is you

Emergency call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

Emergency call 911  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot"

When the song ended the three boys stared at me in awe and clapped, Heath stood and said "Jackie how did you learn to drum like that?"

Deuce and Billy stood and nodded "Yea how did you?"

I replied "How to videos on the internet. Those things are awesome."

Deuce looked at his watch "Aw crap! I gotta bolt or else my mom's gonna chew me out."

Heath replied "Same, I better get home before my dad has a freak out."

Deuce and Heath headed towards the garage door "See you Jackie, by Billy." And with that the two left and it was just Billy and I. "What time do you have to be home Billy?"

"Um I don't know, my dad never gave me a specific time."

"Well alright then, you want something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure"

We walked back into the house and into the kitchen "So what should we eat?"

"I don't know, it's your house."

"That is true" I looked in the fridge and found some hard boiled eggs "Hm, you want some hard boiled eggs?"

"Uh yeah sure"

I took out a full carton of hard boiled eggs and walked to the couch; I turned on the TV and motioned Billy to sit next to me. I changed the channel to Syfy and saw a Paranormal Witnesses marathon so we agreed to watch that all day.

"Hey Billy check this out, I can fit this whole egg in my mouth."

"Wah no way."

"Seriously check it out" I opened my mouth and slid the egg into my mouth, I shut my mouth and smiled at Billy and he replied "So you can do it, cool" He smiled and did the same as me, he barely got the egg in all the way but he accomplished it.

I took the egg out of my mouth and laugh "This is fun."

He nodded in reply took his egg out of his mouth, we then ate our eggs and continued to watch Paranormal Witnesses until it got dark. I looked out the window and noticed the black sky "Oh geez, it got late."

"Okay now I might wanna head home"

"Probably"

He stood from the couch and headed towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow at school oh and if you're interested my friends and I are forming a band and we're in need of a drummer."

"Hmm that sounds tempting, I'm in."

"Awesome, we'll talk more about it tomorrow."

"Alright, see you"

Billy left and I closed the door and went back to the lovely couch, as he walked he spoke out loud to himself "Now that she's gonna be in the band with me I'll be able to spend a lot of time with her. I'll tell her I like her but I'll wait for the right time, I don't wanna rush anything."

When he got home his dad greeted him "Hey son, where were you all day?"

"I was hanging out with Jackie."

"OO is that your girlfriend?"

A light blush spread across Billy's cheeks and he replied "W-What? No, why would you think that?"

"Billy, I can tell you like this girl. You're blushing and you're also stuttering."

His blush grew even darker and he ran up the stairs "I'm going to bed!"

"Goodnight son" His dad let out a small chuckle and headed towards the kitchen "He is so in love."


	8. Val the Stalker

**Hello lovelies! I extremely apologize for my late update, but i have it up now so enjoy!**

* * *

Monday had returned which meant school returned as well, I wore my regular outfit which had consisted of black shorts, suspenders, and my t shirt and vest. I walked to school with Holt and listened to my own music instead of hearing my brother's music at full volume. I listened to my normal Pandora station and thought about what being in Billy's band would be like.

When we arrived at school I was greeted by Billy by getting glomped and falling to the floor. "OOF! Hey Billy."

"Hey Jackie." He replied with a smile and got off of me, he helped me up and we walked to our first class. I sat next to Billy and Heath entered the room soon enough, when the bell had rang Billy and I were talking about the band.

"Okay so practice is going to be at my place after school today, I have my own drum set so you can use that."

"Okie pokie, I'll have to text Jackson/Holt that I'm going with you straight to your place."

I texted my brother and we continued talking about the band more; sadly we were cut off by Mr. Mummy starting the lesson. We agreed that we would talk more about it at lunch. "Alright class we have a new student joining us today, well a returning student, so I hope you'll be nice to him."

Then the country vampire from Friday walked into the class and Frankie and the others gasped. Draculaura stood up and yelled "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh come now Draculaura, there's no need to be harsh." He opened his mouth to speak again but his eyes landed on me and a smirk grew on his face "Well there you are my little cutie."

I couldn't tell if he was looking at me so I looked around myself and looked back at him, he was still staring in my direction so I pointed to myself and he nodded. He walked towards me and pulled Heath out of his desk and sat next to me "So there little lady, how's about you and I meet up after school and we can chat?"

"Can't. Hanging out with him." I pointed my thumb to Billy and he smiled, the same dumbstruck look showed on the vampire's face but it quickly disappeared "Then how about tomorrow?"

"I'm hanging out with those four tomorrow, we're going to the mall." I pointed my other thumb to Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Lagoona.

A small vein started sticking out on the boys forehead and he asked in a slightly annoyed tone "Well when are you free?"

I thought for a moment and was about to speak but I was cut off "So your free Saturday? Then we'll hangout then."

"Wait no I-"

"I'll see you Saturday." Before I could protest he stood from Heath's chair and walked to the back of the class, I looked straight ahead of me with an extremely confused look and asked "What just happened?"

"Val just made plans for you two to hangout on Saturday." Billy replied

"Oh now I find out his name."

Suddenly Draculaura grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back and whispered in my ear "Don't get involved with him Jackie, he'll just break your heart and throw you to the side."

"I wouldn't want to get involved with him anyway" I leaned closer to her and whispered "Besides, I already have a crush on a certain ghost boy in a beanie."

Draculaura inhaled and squeaked but not loud enough for anyone else to hear "You like Billy?"

"Yes, don't tell anyone! If anyone found out I would die of embarrassment."

"Don't worry I won't, but have fun tonight." My face turned red and I fell forward back into my seat, Mr. Mummy continued with the lesson. The rest of my classes flew by and Val so far had every single class with me, thankfully it was now lunch time so I ran from the classroom and went to go find Billy.

I found him in the cafeteria with a few of his friends; I walked over and put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who."

"Um Heath?"

I softly smacked his arm and he laughed "Ow I know it's you Jackie." I took my hands off of his face and sat next to him; he put his arm around me and introduced me to his friends. "Guys this is Jackie, she's gonna be our new drummer. Jackie this is Derek, Cyrus, and Kodi."

"Sup guys" I looked at Billy and asked "So what's the band called?"

"Well we were thinking on a few names. First is Paranormal Activity, second is Monsters and Music, and third is Voodoo Dolls."

"Well I can understand why you guys are having a dilemma; they're all good band names."

"Yeah, we'll discuss the issue at practice today."

Throughout the rest of lunch the five of talked and it was a pretty interesting conversation. Sadly lunch came to an end and I headed to my last class, I walked into the room and was greeted by a smiling Heath. "Hey Jackie, how was lunch?"

"Good, I met some of Billy's friends and we talked about band practice and fun stuff like that."

"Cool" The bell rang and I noticed a certain country vampire walk into the class, he looked at me with a smirk and winked at me. When he looked away I looked like I was going to gag and barf all over my desk, Heath looked at me and asked with concern "Are you alright Jackie?"

"No, that Val guy is in every class with us and he keeps giving me the googely eyes. I don't like it."

"Well maybe he likes you, I mean you are pretty-" Heath was cut off by a knife flying past his head, I looked at Mr. Hack and yelled "Dude, seriously. Quit with the knife throwing, someone's gonna end up getting stabbed in the face!"

"If you don't want me throwing knives then stop talking and pay attention!" Mr. Hack turned towards the board and started with the lesson. I watched the clock as it ticked and tocked and eventually the bell rang, I also got a few knives thrown at me because I wasn't paying attention.

I walked out of the class with Heath and we walked to his locker. Billy, Derek, Cyrus, and Kodi met up with us and I left Heath and followed them. I walked in between Billy and Kodi and I was right in the middle, as we made our way to the front door I felt someone pull my arm and pull me away from the group.

"You didn't think you were getting away from me that easily did you?" I recognized that same country accent and Val held me from behind. "Uh Billy, help."

Billy turned around and noticed that I was being held captive "Val let her go."

"Oh that's cute; you need your friend to stand up for you."

I let out an annoyed laugh and looked at Billy "You know what, I got this." I elbowed Val in the stomach and kicked him in the shin, he let go of me and I grabbed his arm. I used all of my strength and flipped him over my shoulder, he landed on the ground with a loud thud and I'm pretty sure I knocked the wind out of him.

I looked down at him with a smirk and I heard some ghouls gasping and talking about how mean I was to Val. "Never say that I need someone stand up for me." I walked beside him and side kicked him in the side "I can take care of myself."

And with that I continued walking with Billy and the other three boys. When we got to Billy's place his dad didn't notice me at first so he greeted the four boys with pats on the back. He then looked in my direction and noticed me, he walked towards me and asked "Well who might you be? I haven't met you yet."

"I'm Jackie, a friend of Billy's from school."

A smile grew on his face and he put his arm around me "So _you're _Jackie? Billy's told me so much about you."

"He has?" I looked at Billy with a slight look of confusion and his dad continued "Yea he's told me how you're independent, funny, smart, good at drumming and dancing, and how much he lo-" Before his dad could finish the sentence Billy put his hand over his dad's mouth and quickly spoke "Okay well we've got a lot of work to do Dad so we'll be in the garage if you need us. But kindly don't need us."

Billy pulled me away from his dad and dragged me into his garage; he closed the door and looked at me "Sorry about him, sometimes he just doesn't know when to shut it."

"It's cool"

Billy and I sat with Derek, Cyrus, and Kodi on the floor in a circle and began the first practice. Cyrus looked at me and said "Jackie since you're new to our group here are some songs that we've written." He handed me some sheets of paper and I looked at them, I skimmed over each page and nodded.

"These aren't that bad, I can't wait to start rehearsing. Now we just need to decide on a band name."

* * *

**Please leave reviews telling me what you want the band to be called and all of the songs that i'm using belong to their rightful owners. **


	9. Hannah and toast

**Hello my dears, I extremely apologize for the late update! Please don't hate me, but please enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews!**

* * *

The next day I woke up on a cold and hard floor, I lazily sat up and rubbed my eyes. I opened my eyes and stretched out my arms in front of me, I then noticed that my skin was blue. I saw the four boys asleep on the garage floor, a huge blush spread across my cheeks and I quickly crawled into a corner.

I thought to myself **this is not good! Not good at all! I don't want them to see me like this! Wait…they're waking up! **I hid in the corner of the garage and watched the boys as they woke up, Derek sat up and looked around. He then noticed my absence and asked "Where did Jackie go?"

Kodi looked at Derek and asked "She's not here?"

"Well she's not where she fell asleep." Derek replied

Suddenly I felt something moving on my arm, a feeling of terror fell over me and I glanced at my arm. In the dim lighting of the corner I saw a creature that was about the size of an ear bud, fuzzy, and had eight legs. My eyes grew wide and I jolted up with a scream "Getoffmegetoffmegetoffme!"

I stumbled out of the corner and was brushing my arm frantically; I saw the evil little demon on the floor and quickly squished it with my shoe. I let out a breath and had calmed down; I then looked up and saw the four boys staring at me. Billy stood and slowly walked towards me and spoke in a comforting voice "Hey Hannah, it's me Billy. Can you come here?"

He held out his hand and I tightened my body language, I rubbed my right arm with my hand and put my head down. I glanced up and looked at Billy who still had his hand out, he looked at me with a smile and continued "Take my hand, I won't bite."

I slowly and cautiously held out my hand and put it in his, he softly tugged me and I walked towards him. Cyrus, Derek, and Kodi looked at us with the most confused looks on their faces and all asked "Who is that?"

"Guys, this is Hannah. Jackie's monster form. She's a little shy so don't go crazy."

The three nodded still a bit confused, Billy took me out of the garage and into the kitchen. The three boys followed behind us and helped themselves to the fridge, I sat on a chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen and Billy asked me if I wanted anything.

I glanced up at him and spoke in a soft and quiet voice "Um some toast would be nice."

Billy smiled in reply and took out two pieces of white bread and put it in the toaster "Coming right up." A small and cute smile formed on my lips and I softly spoke up "And could you put peanut butter on it?"

Billy looked at me with a smile and replied "Sure thing, chunky or smooth?"

"Um…smooth"

"Alrighty" He walked over to the cupboard and took out a jar of creamy peanut butter, the toaster popped and he went to the fridge and got a tub of butter. He put the toast on a napkin and buttered it; he then put on the peanut butter and brought it to me "Here you go, hope you like it."

"T-thank you"

I picked up a piece of toast and took a bite, after a few minutes of eating my toast was gone. Billy brought me a glass of water and I took a drink, he then looked at me and started giggling. "W-what?"

He walked over to me and said "You have peanut butter on your face." He took the napkin and lightly wiped my mouth, I could feel my cheeks getting hot and I took a drink of water when he was done. Cyrus, Derek, and Kodi had left to go home and get ready for school so it was just me and Billy.

The time was seven so we had a half hour until school started, I looked at Billy and asked "Um c-could you um hug me so I can um get warmer and change back into J-Jackie?"

Billy smiled and put his arms around me, my cheeks flushed but I could feel myself getting warmer. After about a minute I changed back into Jackie and Billy let go, "Well welcome back."

"Good to be back, I thought I was going to have to go to school as Hannah. Now that would not be good."

"I can imagine. So since we're going to have to leave soon do you just wanna borrow one of my hoodies and give it back to me tomorrow so you're not wearing an already worn shirt?"

"Sure, that'd be awesome."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Billy went upstairs and got one of his hoodies, he came back downstairs and handed me the hoodie. "Bathroom's down the hall to the left, when your done we can get on our way to school."

"Alright, thanks Billy."

I walked down the corridor and went into the bathroom; I changed out of my shirt and put on Billy's hoodie. It was a little big but it suited me, it was blue and went down past my waist. The sleeves covered my hands and I put on the hood, I pulled down my shorts a bit so it wouldn't look like I wasn't wearing pants and walked out of the bathroom.

Billy handed me my stuff and looked at me "You don't too bad in my hoodie."

"Why thank you, it's actually pretty comfy so don't surprised if you don't get it back."

Billy let out a laugh and headed towards the door "Well let's get on our way."

I followed Billy out the door and shut it behind me; we walked down the path away from his house and left on our way to school.


End file.
